3 AM
by jamie110
Summary: Ever wondered what Mae could have thought when Nick came home late? SPOILER WARNING Rated T to be safe. My 1st fanfic to be published.


**A/N: Mae's side of the story at the time when Nick came home too late.**

**One Shot. The whole story is in Mae's Point Of View. SPOILER Warning ahead. This is the first fanfic I ever published so don't be harsh. I would appreciate constructive criticism.  
**

**Disclaimer: _The Demon's Lexicon_ and characters all belong to Sarah Rees Brennan. I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Its 3 o'clock in the morning,_ I thought, _where in the world could Nicholas Ryves be at this moment? _I feel like Alan's worry was a contagious disease I'm catching; I can't sleep as he was restless too. I have to look for him, now. I curled up into a ball after I slid down the wall on top of the stairs. The slam of the door must be, weirdly enough the sweetest sound I've heard in the longest time. Who else could it be? It was Nick, of course. I called his name out loudly, flicking on the light at the same time. All I wanted to do now was hug him but I didn't want to be too obvious about my feelings. And Alan might wake up.

"Where have you been?" I asked. That's exactly what I wanted to know now. "It's three in the morning. Alan's going crazy with worry."

I wondered why he flinched when he heard his brother's name. Suspicion came over me.

"Nick," I said. "What's going on?"

He didn't say anything. There must be something wrong, and I have to know. No action was taking between us for a short period of time, just an angry stare.

I ran downstairs, he moved towards me. There's certainly nothing wrong about anything I had said. Wondering, I noticed the wetness of his shirt.

"You're soaking wet," I told him kindly. I took a small part of his shirt between two of my fingers and began to take of his drenched top. He stood dumb when I put my hand on his bare shoulder. I became alarmed when I saw his face. And he was shaking. _I should get him a towel, for sure._

"I'll get- " I began to say when Nick stopped me.

He was so strong and fast that I was pinned against the banister in no time; with one hand. I don't think that was too surprising; I was small, after all. And Nick was big, even taller and broader than his brother.

I began to think of the possibilities of what he could do to me as I looked over his handsome face. I cussed mentally, how could I think of him like that in this situation? I tried not to struggle but I kept thinking.

If I would die right now, it would be okay. I'd be dying in the arms – well, hand – of someone I love. Someone I knew that would never love me back. Nick never had any feelings for anyone but himself. All he cared about was himself and Alan, but I guess it changed now. He hates Alan.

And then he kissed me.

He kept me trapped against him, my face held up with one hand and his arm around my waist tightly. There was no escape for sure, I wouldn't think of trying to. I slid my arm around his neck and kissed him back. This is me, experiencing Heaven and Hell all together. Guilt reached every part of my body, just thinking of how much Alan would be hurt by this.

I felt his hand lift up my shirt, his cold chest against mine as he began to feel my small back. My mouth curved against his. All of the sudden, against my closed eyes, the swinging bulb became the dancing lanterns of the Goblin Market. I enjoyed and cherished the moment as much as I can.

This kiss may be of passion, but not of love. Knowing this doesn't change what I feel. I loved Nick. I forgot how I cared about Alan, I forgot of how much he loves me. Only Nick mattered now. I guessed he had liked me even for the shortest moment.

Alan's dragging footsteps gave me a reason to pull back. He shouldn't see us like this. It was too late, he already did. Nick continued to follow my mouth, as much as I wanted this, we had to stop. I had other things to care about, like Jamie. I turned my face away, my breath moved heavily against his cheek that I wished to kiss once more.

Alan's startled face was easily seen, he hated Nick now. I wondered if he hated me. Nick felt satisfied the moment Alan spoke.

"You," he said thickly with anger. It was more of a snarl, actually. He began to look angry. The next thing he said didn't match with his emotion.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said kindly. "Can I ask where you've been?" he asked Nick. Nick went up the stairs slowly, like he was going to kill him. Killing him must be all he ever wanted to do right now. They spoke carefully and quietly.

They must be keeping something from me. I don't want to hear any further.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. And if you're looking for it in the book, it's in page 223 to 226.  
**


End file.
